The Lovely Bones of Sam St Cloud
by JannisBlues99
Summary: Sam is readying to let go of earth and his lovely bones, after he meets Susan Salmon.


Samuel "Sam" St. Cloud was sitting on the log in the forest with his baseball mitten on his hand, waiting patiently for his brother to play baseball with him even though his brother can't physically see him, he can feel him. Sam did not go to heaven, he was in between heaven and earth, he did not want to let go. He isn't ready to accept the fact he is dead.

It was unfair. He shouldn't be dead at twelve years old. He should be alive and be an adult, going to college just like every young adult.

"Where is he?" Sam thought. Sam heard steps behind him. Sam stood up and turned around. He saw a strawberry blonde haired girl in a dark blue sweater and yellow bell-button pants, standing behind him. The girl appeared to be a few years older than him and she appeared to be from the seventies.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Hi Sam, my name is Susan Salmon like a fish. Call me Susie. I'm fourteen years when I died." the girl said.

"How did you know my name? How did you know I was here?" Sam said.

"I've been watching you for some time. You are not at peace. It is sad to see. I want to help, "Susie frowned.

"I was the same way when I died a long time ago. It took me nine years to completely let go of earth." Susan said. Sam and Susie sat down on the log and started to talk more. Then she went on how she got murdered by her neighbor, years of her watching her family and how she felt not being able to physically be on the earth. Then Sam opened up to Susie. He told her about the night he was killed in a car accident and he did not want to leave his brother and earth.

"You need to let go of earth, you need to go on. I know that you are not looking beyond yet. There is a wide, wide heaven beyond everything. I promise you, you will be okay, your brother is going to be okay, and everything is going to be okay. You will be happier and at peace there." Susie gently said.

Susie reached out her hand to Sam. "You can do that now, come with me." Sam stayed silent and many thoughts are going through his head. Sam is about to reach and grab her head. Sam widened his eyes and flinched. He remembered one reason why he did not want to let go. So he can be here for his brother, _Charlie_.

"Charlie needs me. My brother is supposed to meet me here," Sam mumbled under his breath.

"Sam, your brother won't meet you here this time. He is sailing his way to find Tessa," Susie replied.

"Oh no, what happened to her? I hope she is okay," Sam said. Susie and Sam missed out one of the greatest things in life that is true love. Sam did not want Charlie to go through another loss when he is still grieving for still hope he still would make time meet him here.

"Tessa crashed her boat into the rocks few days ago. She is alive and she has hypothermia. She will be okay when Charlie gets to her," Susie said. Susie frowned and looked straight into Sam's eyes.

"Soon, you will realize it's time to let go. You and Charlie will always be brothers no matter what," Susan slowly said. Susie stood up and walked away from him. She faded away, back into heaven.

Almost two hours later, the sunset about to go down. The rays of sunlight are starting to fade away. Sam is still sitting on the log, hoping his brother would come.

"Charlie," Sam said.

Charlie was on his boat with his friend, Alistair. They were on their way to find Tessa. Charlie knew it was too late to turn back and get to the forest. Charlie knew what his brother is feeling.

"Forgive me, Sam," Charlie gently said as tears dripped down his face.

"It's time. It's time to let go," Sam thought.

Sam gets off of the log and started to walk. Sam turned back one more time.

"I love you Charlie," Sam said.

Sam smiled and looked up in the sky as the good memories went through his mind. As he kept walking, he was starting to ascend. He glowed brighter and brighter as the brightness of the remaining sunlight shine on him. Then Sam transfigured into a floating light and flying up to the heaven.

_Finally Sam was at peace…._


End file.
